Liam Johnson
' Liam Johnson (Ret. Chief Master Sergeant)' is Current US President of United States of Sorenson. He Lives in the Nation's capital and work there. He was born in the capital. He is Commander In Chief of US Armed Forces. He currently owns United States of Sorenson Red Sox. He is father of twins. Early Life Liam was born in Barrhead, State of Alberta, USoC at 1:35 pm on Janurary 6th, 2002. Liam never met his father who was overseas at the time of his birth and was killed. He is the second oldest, his older brother is Ned. His parents were in the military, his father served for 15 yrs and his mother served for 20 yrs. Later Life Liam wanted to serve his country, because of his parents did before him. Liam went to serve for his conutry for 14 yrs of his life. He met a nice female doctor, who was his medical exam to see if fit to join. After four years of dating they got married in 2024, then 2 yrs later they had twins, Jennifer Jr. was born at 12:30 am and Patrick Jr. was born at 1:30 pm. He is father of twins, that are named after his parents. Liam retired in 2034 from the US Air Force at the age of 32 yrs. For four yrs of his life he went on to work as Hockey Coach. He ran for POTUS in 2038 and won by 30 votes as Republican. His running mate left office after the election ended, he promoted a senator from his homestate. Presidency of Liam Johnson *Elections Won: 2038, 2040 *Elections Lost: 1st term: December 8th, 2038- 2nd term: December 8th, - *VP: Jack Hopper (2038-2040) *VP: Robert Andrews (2040- ) *First Lady: Jill Moon-Park - President Liam has been in five wars so far, won 3 those wars and lost a war and peace treaty war. - President Liam has signed an Executive Order 6790 (Patrick Johnson Health Aid). - President Liam had meeting with Jacob K on August 5th, 2040. - President Liam accept an resignation from four of his cabinet members. - President Liam promoted his team manager to his cabinet. - Preisdent Liam is former alliance government official (x2), who resigned twice. - President Liam promoted his older brother to his cabinet. - President Liam will be starting his second term. - President Liam had meeting with Dr. Trouble 3 on Sept. 5th, 2040. - President Liam accept resignation from his VP. Family of Liam Johnson Highlghts of his entire life: *Wife: Jill Moon-Park *Kids: Jennifer Jr. and Patrick Jr. (twins) *Has four Brothers and two sisters in Politics. *Retired Staff SGT/ Chief Master SGT from the Air Force. *1 of 7 Children, One is a Representive, one is a Senator, Four as Cabinet members. *Father was Former Captain of US Navy, who served for 15 yrs. (1988-2003)/(KIA) *Mother was Former LT in the US Army, who served for 20 yrs. (1988-2008) *Lives in White House on 1500 Champion Ave. *First President to win 3 wars, to be invovled in five wars, one war in peace treaty, lost war. *He has uncle is Representive, who is Minority Leader of House. *Family of politicians *Owns a baseball team *Chairman of Republican Party. Relationship with Jill Moon-Park Liam was young man who enlisted to the Air Force on his 18th Birthday, that's where he met Jill Moon-Park a young doctor, who was checking Liam if he is good to join the Air Force. He asked her out on an date that night for supper and they got married four years later on January 6th, 2024 at 1300 hrs at the Base's Church. Their kids are twins were born on the base after 2 yrs of service on March 15th, 2026, their kids were born after they got married. Their kids names are Jennifier Jr. and Patrick Jr., named after Liam's parents names. Liam and Jill had a Boy and a Girl. They went to the same Univeristy to study. President Kids Jennifier Jr She was born on March 15th, 2026 at 12:30 am. She is the President's Daughter. She was named after her father's mom. Her twin Brother is Patrick Jr. She was born into Political/Military family. She is daughter of Liam and Jill Johnson. Patrick Jr. He was born on March 15th, 2026 at 1:30 pm. He is President's Son. He was named after his father's dad. His twin Sister is Jennifier Jr. He was born into a Political/Military family. He is son of Liam and Jill Johnson. Election History Presidential Elections Election of 2038: Winner is Liam Johnson and Jack Hopper. Election of 2040: Winner is Liam Johnson and Jack Hopper Election of 2042: Winner is Legend: Liam's Military Service He joind at the age of 18 yrs almost done High School. He served for 10 yrs from 2020 to 2030. His final rank for his entire service to his country is Chief Master Sergeant. He was Stationed in Edward, BC. He was test pilot for the Air Force. His Wing was 123rd Test Wing. He has 3 medals. He was Reserves for 4 yrs while he was going to University for 2 yrs. He served for 14 yrs of his life. List of Ranks: *Airman Basic 2020-23 *Airman 2023-25 *Airman First Class 2025-27 *Senior Airman 2027-29 *Staff Sergeant 2029-30 *Techical Sergeant 2030-31 *Master Sergeant 2031-32 *Senior Master Sergeant 2032-33 *Chief Master Sergeant 2033-34 List of Medals: *Longtive Service Medal 2026, w/ oak leaf clusters for 8 yrs of service. *Air Force Training Ribbon 2022. *Air Force Good Conduct 2022-25-28-31, w/ 2 bronze clusters Other Offices with Alliances I have one office so far from LoDN. I resigned from the same office. (x2) *Minister of Foreign Affairs in League of Democratic Nations (May 23rd - 27th, 2019)-®/(May 29th, 2019-June 1st, 2019)-® Category:Leaders Category:Nation Leaders Category:Leaders in North America Category:Pages related to United States of Sorenson